


Coffee Shop

by Strong_Power97



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shop, Could be read from a male or female perspective, Gen, Romance, imagine, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strong_Power97/pseuds/Strong_Power97
Summary: It was no doubt that our paths would cross again.But of course the two of us just kept walking.





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So this is my first time posting on here! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short little story I wrote, revolving around Park Jinyoung from Got7, during class when I was was rather bored. 
> 
> Hope everyone is well! I'm getting ready for finals! 
> 
> Thank you!!

It was fall. And it will always be fall. For that moment seemed to freeze around you and I. The way your gaze lifted to meet mine. My feet had stopped in their place, despite my mind yelling at me to move forward. Of course your table had the only empty seat in the entire shop. It was only suiting. My cup in my hand, my sweater sleeves balling up around my wrists, I stood. And I watched. 

Your fingers moved across your computer keyboard, once in awhile reaching to grab your cup and take a sip. Your face would scrunch up a couple times if you hadn't blown enough to cool down the hot liquid. You didn't notice me at first. And maybe that was better. Maybe it would just have been best if I had just continued to go unseen. Even if that wasn't what I wanted. 

I craved for you to lift your head and turn towards me. Maybe you would smile and wave me over, I would sit down and you would insist on catching up. It had been more than 3 years after all. You would tell me about your adventures in another country. Cause that's where you left to… Wasn't it? Would you ask me what I had been doing with my life? Would I have told you that I had lost interest in writing? I know I would tell you it was because you left. 

The voices surrounding me did nothing to block out the thoughts, if anything I just added them to my small fantasy. It seemed real enough. But the next customer to enter the shop also brought the in the cold fall breeze that swept my daydream away. 

And I was shocked to see that you were staring back at me. No, it wasn't in my head. I know for sure that it wasn't. Because instead of a smile there was a frown upon your face. I don't know what went through your mind. But I will always believe that you were replaying the day we said goodbye in your head. 

Maybe if I hadn't spoken the words that I had back then. 

Maybe if we hadn't moved so far apart.

Then maybe I wouldn't have left the shop that day. 

Or maybe you would have at least chased after me.

But you didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was really short. But at least it's something? Lmao, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
